Padlock My Soul
by WordsGoneUnSaid
Summary: He is the prison guard and she's the prisoner within the stone walls. He's perfect and she's damaged. He holds the key to her freedom and she holds the key to the monster within. What a beautiful disaster.


**Story Tile: Padlock My Soul.**

**Disclaimer: Okay, Once again I am here to tell you all I do not own Twilight or any of the wonderful, amazing characters Stephenie came up with. The only people I own are the ones I make up inside my slightly insane mind.**

_Summery: He is the prison guard and she's the prisoner within the stone walls. He's perfect and she's damaged. He holds the key to her freedom and she holds the key to the monster within. What a beautiful disaster._

**Couples In Story: **Edward | Bella / Jasper | Alice / Carlisle | Esme / Emmett | Rosalie / Mason | Willow / Liam | Savannah / Alexander | Caitlyn

**Chapter Five: Feel It In My Blood.**

**Washington, DC**

**Saint Aimes Maximum Security Women's Prison**

**Dorm Three**

**Cell Seven**

**Cell of Isabella Swan and Willow DeSalmes (Soon to be Mary Alice Brandon)**

**April 30****th****, 2011**

**7:00 Am.**

Inmate Isabella Marie Swan, DOC number 987335, Sat in her cell, twisting the ends of her hair as she hummed a song. Her dark brown almost black eyes starred down at the concrete cell block floor. Her cell mate, a fellow Inmate, Inmate Willow Cassandra DeSalmes, DOC number 398001 dug through her locker, pulling her small bottle of cover girl blush out. She smeared the pink cream blush in "Honeysuckle me, darling" on her pale white cheeks, Which used to be a dark tan from her summers in Dallas, Texas with her parents. That was till she came here. But we'd get to that part later.

A buzz filled the rooms. Isabella and Willow sat up. Guard Ethan DelMichaels walked in. He smirked at Willow a bit "Willow Cassandra DeSalmes, You are being moved to dorm five, cell nine with inmate Rosalie Lillian Hale. Her cellmate was moved down to another cell for a eh "problem." he said. He grabbed her by her left arm, tugging on the light blue cloth of her prison uniform top. He yelled to Kayden to shut the door as he pulled her down the hallway and through the door.

At that moment the prison's warden, Esme Bakers walked in. Two guards and one girl followed her. The one guards yelled for the door to be opened. The brown eyed girl walked inside, Her spiked black hair bouncing as she did so. She grinned "Hi! I'm Mary Alice Brandon. But everyone calls me Lil' Ali or Pixie." She said.

Isabella rose a thin, arched eyebrow at her new cellmate. Esme handed the new girl her three uniforms and her roll of toilet paper and a blanket and towel. She yelled for the door to be buzzed shut and turned around, her heels clicking as she left.

Isabella laughed a bit "So, New girl. What you in for?" she asked, lighting a cigarette. The smoke puffed off the thin white paper roll in a large cloud of gray.

The girl who asked to be called Ali sat on her bunk, on the bottom. She sighed and turned to Isabella. "Battery, Theft and Arson." she said.

Isabella nodded "Smoke?" she asked. The girl laughed "No! I don't smoke. Smoking killed my grandmother, Lung cancer." she said.

Isabella nodded. "So, Where you from, What Judge did you get and have you met Emmett yet?" she asked.

Mary Alice or "Alice" as she liked to be called chewed on her bottom lip.

"I was born and raised in Biloxi, Mississippi with my parents and sister. When I was sixteen I told them I had a vision of death. They told me I was crazy. I ended up pumped full of antipsychotic and beat my ex-boyfriend with a bat before setting fire to his house." she said.

Isabella nodded, smirking. "Hardcore, bitch." she said.

"Go on." she mumbled, smashing her smoke under her dirty prison boots.

Alice nodded a bit "I had Judge Kevin Blake Johnson" she said. "And Emmett? Who?" she asked.

Isabella laughed a bit "He's a guard. Emmett McCarty." she said. "Stay away from him. Rosalie Hale owns him. Literally. Her name is tattooed on his left arm." she said.

At that moment a prison guard walked over to the cell "Isabella Swan?" he asked. Isabella nodded. "that's me darling." She said.

The green eyed man smirked a bit "And-" he paused to radio into his tower. "Mary Alice Brandon?" he asked.

Alice nodded. "Shower time. All of form three is showering at 7:30 now and not 8:00. Dorm Six is taking over that time." he said as he opened the door. He turned to Alice "And Miss. Brandon. A Mr. Whitlock from the FBI is here to visit you. Visiting time is one hour." he said. Another guard, this one a blond haired geeky looking one. He grabbed Alice by her arm "Let's go, Brandon." he said, walking her to the next hallway over.

The green eyed one waved a hand forward "Miss. Swan." he said. Isabella walked out of the cell. "Call me Bella." she whispered, smirking a bit as she walked to the showers.

**Washington, DC**

**Saint Aimes Maximum Security Women's Prison**

**Dorm Three and Two's Visiting Room**

**April 30****th****, 2011**

**7:40 Am.**

Alice sat in her prison uniform, waiting. She smirked as she sat Jasper- Mr. Whitlock flash his shiny gold FBI badge. He walked in and sat across the table from her "Alice." he said.

She smiled "Jasper." she whispered.

Alice smirked a bit "You kept me waiting." she said.

He smirked a bit "I'm sorry." he whispered.

"The DA says they might drop the charges is you agree to stay on your medicine this time." he mumbled.

Alice smiled wide and leaned in to kiss him but he pushed her away "Not her Ali!" he hissed out.

Alice frowned "Jasper, One more thing." she said.

He rose a eyebrow "Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant." she whispered.

His blue eyes got wide "Oh-Oh my god, Ali." he whispered. He sighed "I'll find a way to get you out by the end of next the week. I promise darling" he said.

She smiled wide "Good! These clothes are a fashion disaster!"

That caused Jasper to laugh "You would be worried about your clothes." he mumbled.

**Washington, DC**

**Saint Aimes Maximum Security Women's Prison**

**Dorm Three**

**Cell Seven**

**Cell of Isabella Swan and Mary Alice Brandon**

**May 2****nd****, 2011**

**5:00 Am.**

Isabella woke to the sound of Alice puking her guts up-again. Isabella sighed and went to the showers early. Walking there she stripped of her uniforms when a set of hands grabbed her from her waist.

"Fuck." she mumbled.

A velvet voice laughed a bit. "Your breaking the rules, Miss. Swan." he mumbled.

Isabella spun around "What if I say I don't care?" she whispered, leaning into the body frame.

"Hmm. Edward, I missed you. I can't believe Esme hired you!" she said.

He smirked. "She is my aunt, Bella." he said.

She smirked "I missed you, My green eyes." she whispered as he lifted her up on the cold shower wall, her wet naked form leaving a stain on his uniform.

"The plan still on?" he whispered.

"Yeah." she whispered back.

"Tonight at midnight, I'm free baby. Free." She whispered.

**AN: Whoa-What? A break out? Yeah. Soon Edward will find out how much of a "monster" Bella is. Alice runs into problems getting out. A new inmate annoys Rosalie and we flashback to find out what got Bella into prison in the first place! Reviews make me update fasting. Look out for a Jasper and Alice story next week called "Texas Sunsets" by me.**


End file.
